The trap of seduction
by AlexNari
Summary: Avez vous déjà essayé de séduire votre ennemi pour mieux le détruire ?


**Nariele : Bon avant de dire quoi que ce soit je tient à vous dire que Liorelle ne sera plus là !**

**Alex00783 : En fait je crois qu'elle la virée, mais j'en sais pas plus **

**Nariele : Dis carrément que je suis une brute**

**Alex00783 : Mais j'ai jamais dit ça '''**

**Nariele : Mouai… Mais je vais plutôt dire ce qui s'est passé**

**Alex00783 : Elle dit ça pour se tirer d'affaire …**

**Nariele : Non mais.. tu me connais pourtant c pas mon style**

**Alex00783 : c' est ca cause toujours...--- on termineras ccette conversation en privé ---- donc, pour continuer, nous vous présentons le premier chapitre d' une fic écrite en commun.**

**Nariele : …**

**Alex00783 : yeah j' ai même réussi a la faire fuir, comme vous pouvez le remarquer**

**Mais non je serais toujours la pour toi ( clin d'œil)**

**Alex00783 : Donc revenons à la fic**

**Nariele : Hahaha j'ai toujours le dernier mot**

**Alex00783 : je t' ai dit on finira ca en privé et avec les armes necessaires...donc cette fic s' intitule the trap of seduction**

**Nariele : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira**

**alex00783 : oué moi aussi et sachez que c' est nariele qui a eu l' idée de départ ! mais si je vous jure, elle est a assez de neurones pour ca**

**Nariele : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Alex00783 et Nariele : Bonne lecture ( pendant ce temps en privée une bataille entre les deux Alexia se fait très violent lol)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre I**

**Le soleil venait de se lever, de légers rayons de soleil vinrent caresser le visage de la jeune fille mais elle ne se réveilla pas.**

**De longue heures passèrent. Malgré le soleil qui éclairait à présent totalement sa chambre, la jeune fille ne réveillait pas. Pourtant, il existait une seule chose contre laquelle aucun être humain ne pouvait lutter : cet affreuse créature qui portait le nom si désagréable de...réveil.**

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes encore à moitié endormis et ses cheveux dans tous les sens.**

**Roh non...j' aurais voulu dormir encore ! grogna telle en éteignant l' ennemi**

**c'est alors qu'elle ouvrit totalement les yeux et le regarda le cadran de son réveil**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! pitié déjà 8.00 ! mes cours commencent à dan un quart d' heure**

Sakura se leva très rapidement, s'habilla et partit comme un boulet de canon vers son lycée

(_ **Alex00783 : **__**heu… elle mange pas le matin**_

_**ca fait un pe léger la)**_

_**(Nariele : Moi je v te dire quand je suis en retard je ne pense pas à manger mais à me grouiller)**_

**_(Alex00783 : Oué t'a raison)_**

**Enfin après une course infernale, la jeune fille arriva devant les portails de son lycée. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira de soulagement, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car elle entendit l'horrible bruit de la sonnerie.**

**Sakura se remit alors à courir encore plus vite que tout à l'heure. Enfin arrivée devant sa salle de classe elle ouvrit la porte.**

**POV Sakura**

**J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de ma classe, mais … quelque chose était différent par rapport aux autres jours. Je n'entendais pas le prof qui avait l'habitude de parler tellement fort que parfois les autres prof allaient dans sa classe pour lui demander de mettre un son plus bas.**

**Mais malgré tout j'ouvris la porte avec force et je me mis aussitôt à crier :**

**Déso pour mon ret…**

**La scène qui s'offrait à moi m'avait rendu muette pendant quelques secondes. Mon ennemi de toujours, Shaolan Li, embrassait une fille...**

**A l' entente de mon exclamation, il se sépara de sa compagne et se retourna vers moi, étonné.**

**De suite, je lançais d' un ton amère et méprisant :**

**Tiens, je ne savais pas que Li ramenait des putes dans le lycée, maintenant !**

**La jeune fille me lança un regard offusqué. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, si lisses qu' ils semblaient avoir un reflet bleu ; ses yeux avaient la couleur de la nuit et brillaient d' intelligence. J' essayais de me rappeler son nom, il m' était déjà arrivé de la croiser...Mori. Fubuki Mori. Autrement dit, elle se nommait « tempête de neige ». Joli nom, n' est ce pas ? Mais qui pourtant lui seyait très mal. Cette fille était très belle, et son tort était de le savoir...elle était d' une coquetterie inimaginable. Et pourtant, elle avait beaucoup d' amies, et d' admirateurs...exactement le genre de filles que je ne pouvais supporter. **

**Mais la voir dans les bras de Li me donna presque envie de rire d' elle. Mon ennemi changeait de petites amies aussi souvent qu' il était possible. J' en étais sûre, dans quelques jours, Li rompra avec Fubuki !**

**A peine Li eut-il entendu ma phrase qu' il me répliqua, de ce ton moqueur qui me mettait toujours hors de moi :**

**- Pourquoi, tu me dis ta profession ?**

**- Je te hais, Shaolan Li ! Tout compte fait, traîner avec ce genre de fille ( Sakura lança un regard dégoûté à Fubuki ) te vas parfaitement ! jeta la jeune fille avant de sortir de la classe en courant.**

**Shaolan regarda sortir Sakura, les sourcils froncés. Fubuki lui sourit malicieusement.**

**Qui est cette fille ?**

**Elle est dans ma classe...on se détestent depuis le début. Cette fille est insupportable ! Quand je pense que...**

**Alors arrête de penser à elle, si tu la hais autant, et embrasse moi...murmura Fubuki.**

**Oui !**

**Shaolan embrassa longuement Fubuki, et la jeune fille se serra contre lui.**

**( Nariele : BEURRRRK ! Alexia pourquoi t'a écrit cette horreur ?**

**Alex : franchement je sais pas et ça me dégoute au plus haut point )**

**Sakura bouillonnait de colère envers Shaolan. **

**Pour qui se prenait-il, ce petit merdeux. ( nariele : désolé pour mon vocabulaire '' alex : oué..)**

**Elle quitta le lycée, se disant qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas voir son visage ( nariele : sa gueule d'ange oui :p) de la journée.**

**Sakura se dirigeait vers un parc public et s'assit sur un banc.**

**C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon, de son âge, se mit devant elle. Sakura leva la tête et un beau sourire vint se dessiner sur ses douces lèvres.**

**Le jeune garçon était mignon, il était grand ,1m78, (lol), il avait les cheveux assez courts bruns chocolats et ses yeux noirs ,tellement noir qu'on n' en voyait pas les pupilles ( nariele : possible j'ai se cas la.)( alex : ce qui veut dire prouve que c' est un cas très spécial nariele)( Nariele : Hey !). Quand a ses habits il n' avait rien de plus simple un jeans Levis ( mdr) délavé et une chemise blanche avec les premiers boutons ouverts et il répondait au doux nom de Shinya Atsuhiro.**

**Alors, puce pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?**

**A cause du crétin qui te sers d'ami !**

**Quoi tu t'es encore disputé avec Shao ?**

…

**Ecoute Saki c'est peut- être mon ami, mais toi aussi tu restes mon amie. Et ça tu doit accepter**

**Je sais**

**Au fait t'a pas cours , Toi !**

**Si, mais j'savais pas que le prof était pas là, alors j'suis entrée dans la classe et tu sais qui j'ai vu ?**

**Non et tu vas me le dire….**

**Ton cher ami Shao collé comme une sangsue aux lèvres de la pute Fubuki.**

**Alala, je savais qu'il allait faire une connerie pareille.**

**Que veux-tu ? c'est un imbécile, il n' y peut rien.**

**Non, mais j'avais remarqué que Mori n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regard…plutôt équivoques…. je n'ai rien dit. Mais la semaine passée, elle a commencé a mettre des fringues assez osées et Shao a commencé à la trouver intéressante, tu sais comment il est pour les vêtementts…**

**Ouais, d'abord les fringues sexy puis la meuf. Quel con !**

**Mais bon, il va vite sans débarrasser comme avec les autres...**

**Mmmm**

**Dis moi, si tu allais en cours ?**

**Nan**

**Vas-y je viens avec toi **

**Bon d'accord…**

**Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur lycée. Arrivés là bas il y avait dans la cours un groupe de filles. Sakura s'éloigna de Shinya, pour savoir se qui se passait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que plusieurs filles étaient autour de Fubuki et Shaolan.**

**POV Sakura**

**Shinya m'avait convaincue de retourner au lycée, mais quand j'ai voulu aller dans la cours j'avais vu plein de filles en cercle qui criaient comme de cinglées. Par curiosité, j' ai voulu regarder la raison de ce rassemblement et de ces cris.**

**Je m' insinuais dans le groupe et commençais a pousser quelques filles, lorsque je vis Fubuki et Shaolan.**

**En train de s'embrasser, putain ils ne faisaient que ça ces deux idiots !**

**C'est alors que Shinya arriva et s' écria**

**Hey ! Shao la démonstration du bouche à bouche sa se fait pas dans la cour, mais à l'hôpital….**

**Shaolan décolla ses lèvres de Fubuki et fit un sourire a Shinya avant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.**

**Je pouvais aussi remarquer le regard assassin que lançait Fubuki à mon meilleur ami.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

nariele: Et voila c la fin ... du chapitre lol

**alex : Je sais on est sadique de couper aussi bêtement mais bon que voulez-vous ! Nariele m' influence...**

Nariele: Comment ça je t'influence?

**alex : Ben comme on a dit plus haut, tu es une vraie brute !**

Nariele: Non juste avec toi, mais c'est parce que je t'aime ( alexia s'approche d'alexia pour lui faire un smack)

**alex : nariele, je n' ai jamais oser te le dire, mais...je t' AAAIIIMMMEEE ! Epouse moi !**

Nariele: Ecoute...c'est ...oui! Embrasse-moi, attend j'ai de la fievre c pas normal !heu... je change ma phrase j'tient pas a finir ma vie avec toi

Alex et Nariele : On espere que ce chapitre vous a plus, allez a bientôt

( Pendant ce temps un autre combat vient de commencer entre les deux Alexia ! Qui sera la vainqueure ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre)


End file.
